Jaune of the North Star
by shuxley004416
Summary: Jaune, down on his luck yet again, goes to the Emerald Forest to mope where he is quickly taken down by White Fang grunts. He is then saved and found by Kenshiro who trains him in the art of Hokuto Shin-Ken. (Crack Fic)


**A/N-Quick warning. This fic is not to be taken seriously. I came up with the idea for this fic after watching TFS' Cell vs Kenshiro video after writing the latest chapter for Jaune Arc - The Merc with the Mouth.**

 **-RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum**

 **-Fist of the North Star is owned by Tetsuo Hara**

Jaune arc was currently in a bit of a pickle. He had just been humiliated by Cardin again. Rejected by Weiss again, and he had just gone into the Emerald Forest to dwell. Luckily despite his poor skills as a hunter, he knew enough about Grimm to know that even though they make up a majority of the hostile wildlife in the Emerald Forest, there were small pockets of space that were Grimm free.

However as he travelled through the Emerald Forest he came across no Grimm but unfortunately he did come across several White Fang grunts, seemingly doing a scouting run. Needless to say things were not looking good, Jaune tried to fight back against them but was knocked out pretty quickly. They were about to finish him off until Jaune, in the nick of time, was saved by a 6 foot tall, incredibly muscular man, wearing blue trousers, a belt and was shirtless. Not your average hunter to say the least.

''Hey who the hell are you!'' Snapped the Lead W.F grunt.

The man simply turned around revealing his long unruly brown hair and stone faced expression which was accented by his thick eyebrows. All the W.F grunts save for there leader began to cower after recognising the man inform of them.

''K-Kenshiro.'' There leader stammered. ''The 64th successor of the Hokuto Shin-Ken martial arts style! Considered to be one of the greatest successors in generations!'' But despite his initial fear, it didn't take him long to get his bravado back.

''Well since your here, let me be your opponent.'' The W.F leader began. Kenshiro didn't say or do anything in reply as he just stared back.

''I am not like my brothers behind me.'' He continued while making several martial art poses in order to try and intimidate Kenshiro.'' ''Because unlike my brothers, I have learnt and mastered many martial art styles during my life including the legendary Hokuto Shin-Ken style! You stand no chance against me!'' But to his dismay, Kenshiro just turned around and casually walked towards Jaune's unconscious form.

The W.F leader, outraged at being blatantly ignored, lept at Kenshiro as the man carefully picked Jaune's body up from off the floor, then without looking he elbowed the W.F leader in the face once he got within range causing him to stagger back.

At that moment Jaune began to regain consciousness. Once he managed to stand up on his own he turned to see the man who saved him but before he could ask who he was. The grunt who knocked him out ran towards Kenshiro from behind but before he could make contact. Kenshiro abruptly turned around causing him to reel back.

''What's the matter?'' Kenshiro asked. ''Go ahead.''

The W.F leader then poked both of Kenshiro's temples with his thumbs.

''Ha-ha I did it! Your already dead!'' He boasted.

''In how many seconds?'' Kenshiro asked.

''Heh, in ten seconds. Here i'll count down for you.'' He offered in a patronizing manner.

''Ten.''

''Nine.''

''Eight.''

''Seven.''

''Six.''

''Five.''

''Four.''

''Three.''

''Two.''

''One.''

''Zero-oh no.'' The W.F leaders head then suddenly exploded showering blood everywhere, horrifying the other W.F grunts.

''Hokuto Shin-Ken has existed for over 2000 years. It cannot be mastered by scum like you.'' Kenshiro spoke. He then turned his attention towards the other W.F grunts who fled in terror, not wanting to die.

''W-who are you?'' Jaune Arc asked.

''I am Kenshiro. The 64th successor of the Hokuto Shin-Ken martial art style. Since coming to Remnant I have been looking for you Jaune Arc.''

''W-why is that?

''It is because I can sense your semblance. Unlike the semblances of many hunters and huntresses I have seen through out my travels, none have been as pure as yours. It is for that reason that I wish to train you in the art of Hokuto Shin-Ken.''

Jaune was sceptical but for once he decided to just go for it for once. He had gotten into Beacon on forged transcripts, he gets humiliated on a daily basis, he has to be constantly bailed out by his friends, he just wanted to become stronger. Granted his training with Pyrrha was helping but not as fast as he's hoped.

''Fine I accept.'' Jaune decided.

''Very well, our training begins know.''

Later that day June Arc would return back to his dorm where he would be scolded by a very worried Pyrrha and bombarded with questions by the forever enthusiastic Nora. And everyday few days or after classes, he would return to that same spot in the Emerald Forest where he would train with Kenshiro for hours on end. This cycle would then continue for weeks on end until his training was complete.

The next day he then sat with his team and team RWBY in combat class with Ms Goodwitch. Jaune was currently facing Cardin for the final match of the class.

''So you ready to lose again Jauney boy?'' Cardin mocked. Jaune learned from his training with Kenshiro to not let anger get the better of him if he could control it.

''Go Jaune!'' Cheered Nora and Ruby.

''Well let the match between Mr Arc and Mr Winchester begin.'' Announced Goodwitch.

Cardin then charged towards Jaune like he always did when he fought Jaune but unlike those past matches he had not yet drawn Crocea Mors and even with Cardin running at him he still made to attempt to draw it.

''Why isn't he drawing his weapon!'' Exclaimed Pyrrha.

''Does that doofus want to lose!'' Snapped Weiss.

Then something happened that shocked everyone. Jaune not only blocked Cardin's mace swing but also landed a series of rapid fire punched which actually managed to knock him back a few feet. Also much to Cardin's shock, those punches had moderately dented his chest plate. He looked up to see that his aura level was at 72% while Jaune's sat happily at 100%.

''GRAAAAAH!'' Cardin roared as he charged at Jaune again. Jaune then merely grabbed his mace and judo threw Cardin, reducing Cardin's aura level from 72% to 64%.

''Since when did Jaune learn to do all that?'' Asked Pyrrha.

''Who knows, its probably just from training. That would explain why he's been disappearing for hours on end every few days.'' Deduced Ren.

''Oh! Oh! Or maybe he's been training with a super hero!'' Suggested Nora causing Ren to sigh.

''Heh, your just getting lucky.'' Huffed Cardin. ''Your still gonna lose here like every other time.''

Then Jaune got into a stance, ready to finish Cardin off. More specifically by using the power of the Hokuto Shin-Ken. Not to kill him but to humiliate him. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

''HuuurRAGH.'' Jaune roared as his muscles grew exponentially tearing through his shirt and hoodie.

''Damn! Vomit boy's been workin out!'' Commented Yang.

''Sho!'' Jaune cried out as he went on the offensive a rushed forward towards Cardin.

''Rrata-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-TAA! ATOH! ATOH! Awa-wa-wa-wa-wa.'' Jaune yelled in a mantra as he dealt a series of what appeared to be ineffective strikes on Cardin with his index and middle fingers. However unbeknownst to the people watching, Jaune was actually targeting and hitting pressure points.

Cardin just looked down at his torso to see that Jaune's attack didn't do any visible damage. He then looked up to see that his aura level still sat 64%. He then burst out laughing at the 'ineffective' attack, soon followed by a majority of the class as they all believed that Jaune was going to lose again. Just assuming that Jaune's previous attacks were just lucky hits.

''Your already dead...From the waist down that is.'' Jaune uttered.

Cardin's laughter was soon cut off, followed by the laughter of the rest of the class as Cardin's legs and gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the floor.

''What the hell! What did you do to me!?'' Cardin yelled.

''I have hit multiple pressure points in your upper and lower torso. For the next two weeks you will be completely dead from the waist down.'' Jaune explained nonchalantly.

Everyone even Goodwitch to an extent looked on in shock as Jaune as he had just one his first match as he stood over a defeated Cardin. Not only that but apparently he went from being almost completely inept as a hunter to being skilful enough to temporarily cripple someone.

''Ok its clear that Mr Arc is the winner as even though Mr Winchesters aura is still in the green, its obvious he can no longer continue.'' Announced Goodwitch.

''No wait! I can still fight.'' Cardin argued as he tried to feebly crawl towards Jaune using one arm and swing at him using the other causing Goodwitch to shake her head in shame while the rest of the class laughed at his expense.

''Somebody please take Me Winchester to the infirmary.'' Called Goodwitch ignoring Cardin's protests. ''And Jaune. Please go put a shirt on.''

Jaune Arc just left class as Cardin laid there helplessly waiting for someone to help him. As he left he heard Goodwitch ask the class what Cardin did wrong during the fight witch was not only obvious but was also probably humiliating to Cardin. He just knew that word of this was going to spread around the academy like wildfire.


End file.
